Magnetic sensors measure magnetic field strengths and the variation in magnetic field strengths. Typical magnetic sensors use sensor chips with Hall or GMR (Giant Magnetic Resistance) elements. A sensor component with Hall elements is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,366,194. A sensor chip, which contains Hall elements, is accommodated in a housing and is connected to electrically conducting connection pins projecting from the housing. The sensor component is used for determining a rotor position fitting it on a rotor which guides magnets past the sensor component.
A method is also known for inserting a sensor component described above, with a permanent magnet, in a correspondingly shaped plastic part. A cable is fitted to the connection pins and subsequently the assembly, consisting of sensor, magnet and connection pins, is cast. The rate of rotation is determined when a rotor alters the magnetic field in the vicinity of the sensor through its rotation, for example when the rotor guides an electrical conductor, a so-called sensor wheel, past the sensor.
A feature of sensors for measuring magnetic field strength is their sensitivity. Sensitivity describes the deviations of the magnetic field that must be reliably measured. In conventional sensor components, low sensitivity results in inaccurate measuring results or reduced yields in the manufacture of sensor components.
For these and other reasons, there is an need for the present invention.